


紅雀

by permanganateion



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: CIA!Minho, Cold War, Fluff, M/M, Red Sparrow!Newt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanganateion/pseuds/permanganateion
Summary: 美國CIA情報員Minho X 蘇聯紅雀Newt時間為二戰後美蘇冷戰中後時期（70年代左右）
Relationships: Minho/Newt (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 2





	紅雀

**Author's Note:**

> 美國CIA情報員Minho X 蘇聯紅雀Newt
> 
> 時間為二戰後美蘇冷戰中後時期（70年代左右）

Day00 

紅雀——他們是這麼稱呼我們的。我們是蘇聯的秘密間諜、是竊取機密情報的高手、是所有情報單位堤防的對象。

紅雀大多都是孤兒，在青少年時被從孤兒院帶來這裡——第四學院。情報局相中我們的臉龐，將我們送至學院進行訓練。射擊、徒手搏擊、開鎖、密文，基本的諜報技巧當然沒少，不過我們還有一個特別的課程，也是為什麼紅雀如此令人畏懼的原因。

院長稱之為慾望課程。調情、施暴、性愛、愛情，我們學習給予目標所渴求的，滿足他們想要的，藉以突破他們的防備，得到我們要的情報。這並不是像字面上那麼簡單。要得知一個人內心深處的慾望又不讓人發現我們的目的不像看上去的那麼簡單。這也就是為什麼很多人無法通過這門課程。為要滿足目標的慾望，你要放棄的可能是你的童貞、節操、驕傲、自尊，甚至是整個人格。

一般特務用的是槍枝刀劍，而我們最擅長的武器，就是我們的心靈、思想和身體。這也是為什麼我們如此令人生畏，因為槍枝可以被防備，但你卻無從得知，這一片茫茫人海之中誰是紅雀。

Day01

Zvffvba Pbgrjbeg ：ZC003

Bowrpg：Zvaub Cnexre

Ntrag：gur Tyhr

Begre：Svag gur fcl va VNHFFE*

(*在這邊我用的是ROT13，算是凱撒密碼的變形，是一種很簡單的字母轉換。最簡單的解法就是找一張紙然後寫上A-M，換行後在A下方依序寫下N-Z，然後互相替換，例如A替換成N，N替換成A，依此類推。上面的密文翻譯後如下，

Mission Codeword : MP003 

Object : Minho Parker 

Agent : the Glue

Order : Find the spy in IAUSSR (Intelligence Agency of Union of Soviet socialist Republics) 

這次的任務對象似乎很棘手。很少有任務代碼編號到003的，或者應該說根本沒有，因為從來沒有人能識破、或是說逃出兩個紅雀的手掌心。

Sonya跟Teresa先後去跟他交手都吃鱉了，連手都沒碰到就被識破了意圖。於是乎上層懷疑這位CIA先生是個同性戀才導致這樣的結果。

所以我就在這裡了。

Day13

我已經花了3天的時間做好前置作業，在目標的住處裝上無數的監聽器，也翻遍了每個角落。毫不意外的沒有任何關於間諜的線索。而後的10天用來跟蹤。我已經摸清了對方的每日行程。

明天我將會開始行動。

Day16

雖說上級在兩個紅雀任務失敗後選擇派我來應該算是個賞識，但是我卻不怎麼感到愉快。雖然跟因為這次任務必需出差到位於東歐的克羅埃西亞*多少有些關係，但主要原因是因為我已經在這間酒吧連續出現了三天，而那位CIA先生只是默默的坐在角落的座位，偶爾朝我瞥一眼，從沒過來搭訕。

我一口氣喝完杯裡剩下的酒，把酒錢跟小費壓在杯底，轉身走出店門口。

既然他對我有興趣卻遲遲不來搭訕，那就來點老套的吧。

（*克羅埃西亞在美蘇冷戰中後期屬於南聯邦（南斯拉夫社會主義聯邦共和國）的一部分，沒有站在美國或是蘇聯的任何一方）

Day19

在缺席兩天再次出現後，CIA先生果然來了搭話了。

他用詢問前兩天的缺席來開頭，而我用完美的英倫口音應答——這是我慣用的招數，我可以在英國口音跟蘇聯口音之間完美切換，藉以降低目標的戒心——CIA先生，或是現在應該稱他為Minho，說他喜歡我的口音⋯⋯⋯我知道接下來會是什麼發展，看他的眼神就知道了。我們最後會滾上Minho飯店的床，來一場性愛。

然而這就是這次任務有所不同的地方。我必須完全攻略下Minho，讓他心甘情願把臥底的資訊告訴自己。

Day27

我幾乎可以肯定Minho已經愛上我了。

我把距離拿捏的很好，若即若離，有一點冷漠，有一點滿不在乎——我幾乎可以確定了。幾乎。

但是我心底卻感覺有點怪怪的。

Day35

好消息，我現在確定Minho真的愛上我了。他把他的真實身分告訴我了，然後慢慢的開始談論他工作的事。

壞消息，我弄清楚那股感覺是什麼了。

我覺得我好像太在乎Minho了。

Day54

上級下了最後通牒，要我在兩個禮拜之內交出名字。

雖然Minho已經告訴我一切，但是我卻不忍傷他的心。我不想讓他對我失望。我喜歡他看著我的眼神，我喜歡他在做完早餐後親吻我的額頭喚我起床，我喜歡他的笑容，我喜歡他對我笑，我喜歡他在做愛之後溫柔的抱我去清理，我喜歡⋯我喜歡他。

老天，我愛上他了。

Day60

我今天告訴Minho我是紅雀了。

他只是笑了笑，告訴我他早就知道了。

我原本以為他會很生氣，會氣我一開始接近他的理由，會氣我對他說謊。我以為他會要離開我，我以為他會覺得我對他的愛是假的。

但他卻告訴我他早就知道我是紅雀了。從一開始就知道了。

然後他從口袋拿出戒指單膝下跪，說他愛我，不論我是紅雀，因為他愛的是全部的我，他愛著我全部的稜角，愛我全部的優點和缺點。他問我願不願意跟他回美國，他問我願不願意跟他結婚，一輩子在一起。

我痛哭流涕的點頭。

兩年後

早晨的陽光把我吵醒了，我偏過頭，看見Minho就在我身邊。我伸手撫摸他的臉頰，他睜開眼睛凝視著我，眼中滿溢的愛意讓我覺得想哭。

我從來沒想過我會愛上一個人。我從來沒想過我會這麼愛一個人。幸運的是，他也一樣的愛著我。

Fin. 


End file.
